The Butterfly Effect
by musubi7
Summary: After coming back from the past, the Diffy family experiences changes in the future and have to now fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **I don't own "Phil of the Future," nor do I own any of the characters or plot line. The twisted world that you are about to enter is that of mine brought on by my obsessive readings of George Orwell and Ray Bradbury. Enjoy!

TO: whoever finds this pamphlet

FROM: you don't need to know

SUBJECT: Time Changes

PROLOUGE

Time changes.

The future changes.

When we go back and alter one thing in the past, it changes everything in the future.

Time is like a single tennis net; the strings intertwine. When one is out of place, the whole game is messed up.

Time is fragile.

I had to learn that the hard way.

I had no idea what was going to happen when I got back.

I didn't know of the consequences of foolishness.

I didn't know of the consequences of genius.

Everything is on a wheel.

I found out things that I didn't want to learn…ever.

I moved from childish beliefs, to face the harsh reality of everything.

I didn't want anything to change.

My family and the Government knew the difference.

They came after us.

They locked us up.

Our family was split. We were sent to camps. Not the one with the lakes and cabins. Torture Camp. The Government reinstated Manzanar. We couldn't do anything.

Once the damage had been done, our memories were erased; except mine. I blinked. No one knows what really happened but me. I have the secrets, and it's only a matter of time before the Government catches up with me.

I am terrified.

I don't know where to turn.

I write you these letters from my hiding place in someone's basement. They don't know I'm here. My family doesn't either. I have a copy of myself at home.

Time changes.

The future changes.

One simple change in the past can change the future forever.

Pen Name: Isis—goddess of the Underworld

a/n: this is my first POTF fic, please be nice. This is **my** idea of the future, and **mine** alone. If you are offended by any of the conent in this fic, please feel free to leave messages here. My parents don't like me handing out my email address, so any questions and comments should be given here. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy this fic. It's not finished, I was just wondering if it was worth finishing.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hello to all of my...two readers! Yeah! This is freakin' awesome. This is my first time on It's cool to be here. Ok, we have some stuff to clear up. Let's see.

From "urbuddythat'snottherenow"-- this fic is told from the POV of Pim; something I don't really see around here. This fic is not supposed to be focused on Pheely. There's too much of that here, and I want this to be something new and thought-provoking, not just some teen's fantasy of romance. I don't mean that in a bad way.

From "mchs-angel08," hopefully somethings will be cleared up in this chapter and in future ones. Remember, this future is an oppressive time, but the people don't realize it. This future is based on stuff that I've read in "Farinheight 451," a splash of "1984," and three cups of my own screwed imagination. Any more questions? No? Ok, let's get to the disclaimer.

disclaimer: I don't own "Phil of the Future." I'm not even sure who completely owns it...disney? I don't know. I'm POOR! No suiing me.

* * *

**TO**: you, the reader

**FROM**: Isis

**SUBJECT**: Returning to the Butterfly

**CHAPTER ONE**

Coming home from the past (circa 2004/2005) was much smoother than going and crash landing. It was also much quieter. My father stared out of the front window. He had a blank look on his face. He knew what was coming, although I at the time figured it was stress. We _had_ been on almost a year vacation. We planned to come back to 2121 exactly a week after we had left.

My brother was asleep on the couch with old DVDs blaring in the background. My mother kept watching the time meter. We were almost home. 2099, 2100, twenty more minutes to go. I sat down and watched streams of blue and red lights blur by the window. I was really going to miss the old-fashioned type schools. The ones where teachers actually taught you not automated holograms. Real teachers were more fun; you could really mess with their minds.

Peace. That was going to be something new. Every time I turned on the TV in 2004, I always heard something about Iraq or the Tsunami, or people dying all the time from crazy people, or being raped or kidnapped. Those kinds of things just didn't happen in our time. It was probably due to the fact that hardly any one went outside. It was nice to be in the white bubble of oblivion.

Color. I was really going to miss color and clothes. In our time, we had a standardized uniform: a blue jumpsuit with our last name over the right breast pocket. Inside homes were white. Outside they were chrome and disgusting. Our world was white and chrome. Boring. Vanilla. Most of our food came out of a spray can.

2110, ten more minutes. I couldn't wait to see my _real_ best friends, Becky and Nicole. Unfortunately, annoying Debra Burwick had started to grow on me. I was going to miss her, and her naivety. The TimeRV jolted to a stop. The wormhole ride was over. We were at home. Phil woke up slowly. He looked even more depressed than Dad did. He combed his hair with his fingers. A familiar buzz of excitement flowed through me.

We were finally home.

Our house/condo/penthouse (pick whichever you like) was on the third floor of a twenty-foot chrome building. I grabbed my bags from the RV, and raced back to my room. It was just as I had left it a year…a week ago. It was white. My bed was in the corner; my desk was adorned with my silver laptop. My carpet was unseen under a mess of papers, gadgets and CD-ROMS. I collapsed into my bed. _My _bed. I smiled and took a whiff of the familiar sent. I was finally home. I could cause trouble with no fear. I could do what I wanted. I could…because I was home.

I heard Phil go into his room as well. He slammed the door shut and put on some loud rock music. I wondered what was wrong with him. Mom's shoes clicked on the linoleum floor. She opened his door and screamed at Phil.

"What's the matter with you? You _know_ about the Music Code. Do you want to go to jail?" There was no response. There was nothing. It hardly sounded like Phil was alive. I wanted to find out what was going on. I rolled over and looked under my bed for a InvisiPen—a space pen look alike that contained a spray which made your atoms spread out temporarily, thus making you invisible. It was an old invention; developed for the military during some war against some country. I applied the spray, and felt it do its stuff.

The screaming continued and got louder as I entered the room.

"You should be _happy_ that we're back! You and Pim were complaining half the trip! And now you're moping around the house like you have a deadly disease. What's wrong, Philip?" Phil continued to look at the ceiling. He looked like he was about to cry. I almost felt sorry for him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mom leaned against the door framing.

"Oh. You don't want to talk about it." She nodded and scoffed. She was really mad. I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. Phil sat up and looked dead on at Mom.

"No Mom. I don't."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Philip. You are going to _tell_ me what's going on. Do you understand?"

"Mom, that's not fair!"

"Don't discuss fair and unfair with me. No matter what century we're in, you are my son, and I am you're mother. You are going to tell me what is going on in your mind."

"No."

"Fine. Then you can tell your father." Mom left the room. Phil fell back in his bed and continued to stare at the ceiling. I floated back to my bedroom as I felt the spray wear off. One time I had put the spray on, and ended up all disfigured because I didn't read the instructions. "Do not spray upside down. Stay indoors." This time, my cells shifted comfortably back to their rightful position.

"Phil, what's this your mother is telling me?" Dad asked in a stern voice.

"It's nothing, Dad." I didn't have to use my InvisiPen. They were loud enough.

"Yes it is! We're not going to have you moping around the house. Now, you pick up your lip and move on with life. It was a _vacation_ Phil. Did you, did you really think we were going to stay there forever? Silence. I wondered that myself. We had stayed for so long that it seemed only natural to think we were going to stay there. "Phil. You know you can talk to us about anything. Whatever you're going through, we've been through."

"I'm fine."

"Good. Then you can help unload the RV." Phil groaned as he got up. I had already unloaded everything that was mine. While Mom, Dad, and Phil were outside; I filed through what I had.

I had to give up all of my clothes to Goodwill before we left because of the Uniform. I couldn't have them. So, everything in my duffle bag was my gadgets. I _did _however have a photo album. I pulled that out and started reminiscing. I made a promise that once I was older, I would travel back to 2004 and see these people again.

I heard a muffled scream. It was from a fifteen-year-old brat by the name of Philip Diffy. I walked out and saw him hunched over a metal crate cradling his hand.

"What happened to you?" I asked apathetically.

"I cut my hand."

"That caused you to fall over and start crying like a little girl?" I leaned on the couch. Phil's eyes were red and puffy. His nose was red too. His eyes stared at me with such malice and cruelty; I almost doubled back. I think it was his pride that was hurt the most. I looked at the cut hand. It was a pretty big gash across his palm. I flipped on my caring sister mode. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"My hand is burning with pain." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you know what to do!" He looked at me blankly. "Go into the kitchen, wash it off. There are some liquid bandages in the cabinet above the sink. Go!" Phil moved slowly into the kitchen, whimpering over his hand. I followed. He had probably forgotten how to apply a liquid bandage.

Apparently not. Less than 20 minutes later, he was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Mom and Dad had gone back to the TimeRV rental place. They were filing a complaint about RV breaking down. It was going to be awhile before they came back. Phil was listening to a cheesy song that I vaguely remembered from 2004. It was a…a, dare I say it, _love_ song! I wanted to throw up from my spot in the living room.

I walked to Phil's room and knocked on the door. No response. Silly little boy. I typed in the backup code on the wall panel next to me. The door hissed open. Phil was lying on his side staring at the radio he took from 04. Big fat tears fell from his eyes in a pathetic manner. I would cry too; those lyrics were so cheesy.

"Phil?" I tried. No movement. No recognition that I was in the room. "Hello?" He didn't move. Was he so sick for '04 that his mind had gone completely blank? I walked in some more. "_Ph-i-l_," I said. He didn't respond. I became quickly agitated. This wasn't fun anymore. I walked to his stereo and turned the music off. I pulled up a chair behind me and sat. We just stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. We didn't blink for over an hour. Call the Guinness's Book of World Records.

"Phil. What the hell is wrong with you?" He pulled his pillow up to his face and cradled it like a teddy bear. The last time I had seen him like this was when I was 9 and he was 12. His best friend had moved away. Phil wouldn't talk or eat for days. We began to worry. "Do I need to call Dr. Shriek?" Dr. Shrikowski was a Polish woman who liked to yell and scream a lot. She was Phil's psychologist during the "best friend moved" period.

"No," he managed. He sniffled, and rubbed his nose with his sleeve. "I want to go back."

"Sorry, can't do that. It's against the law to travel back to the same time twice by the same family. You know that."

"I know. But…I just want to see her again." Oh Lord. He was lovesick. It was probably some stupid girl who didn't know how to add and wore as little bit of clothing as humanly possible.

"Ok. Just out of plain curiosity, who is the unlucky girl?" It took a while for him to response. Phil just kept sniffling and holding his pillow.

"If you don't tell me now, I can find out later," I said. I had ways. A number one of my gadgets had extra features to read brain waves and translate them into English. It was new though, so I didn't know if it worked. It was a gift from 2065; Mom got it for me. It was some military thing gone wrong. I've never asked _how_ she got it, however.

"It's Keely," Phil said simply. I almost fell off of my chair. Keely. Keely the blonde idiot? Oh God. "I miss her _so_ much." I held up my hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it, Lover Boy. That's the _last_ thing that I want to hear today."

"But—" Phil begins to say.

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean that I have to listen to you." I pause. "I'm going to leave you with your little stereo and cheesy song." I turn on my heel and leave the room. This was only the beginning of my problems.

* * *

a/n: REVIEW my minions, REVIEW:) What did you think? Sorry it's so long! 


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: **I greatly appreciate the reviews that I've been recieving. However, constructive critisim is still greatly appreciated. If you like something, tell me why. If you don't like something, tell me why. I know I'm being really picky, but that's just the way I am. Sorry.

Disclaimer: this has been established before. I don't own Phil of the Future. Someone else with more money and power than me owns it. Do not sue me, becuase you'll have to sue everyone else on this website and then you will be hated. Besides, I got no money.

* * *

**TO:** _my faithful readers_

**FROM:** _Isis_

**SUBJECT:** _Meeting the Butterfly_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Mom and Dad had come home. They came back yelling and screaming at something. There was a distinct feeling of fear in the room. I sat up from the TV. Mom and Dad were oblivious to my presence.

"What about the kids?" Mom said. "What are we going to do about them?"

"I don't know, Barb! I don't know!"

"Lloyd, we have to do something! They'll be here any minute!" I cleared my throat, and my parents looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked. My voice betrayed me by cracking, exposing my fear.

"Pim, don't ask questions now. You can ask them later. Just go into your room and start packing." My fear dissolved away, and excitement overlapped it.

"Are we going somewhere?" Dad's normally fun and goofy eyes were hard with command and charge.

"Yes, Pim. We are. You might not be going with us though." Mom hit Dad's chest to shut him up. My fear returned in screaming force. "Hurry though. Please, Pamela." Oh crap. They only call me by my full name when I'm in real trouble, or when something terribly wrong is going to happen.

"What about Phil?"

"Don't worry about him, Pim. Just do as your father says." There are tears in her eyes. I want to give Mom a hug, tell her that whatever is wrong will eventually be all right. But I can't. I dart back to my room and start pulling random things out. I put them into my duffle bag that hasn't even been unpacked yet. I put the photo album back in the bag. I'm done in less than thirty minutes.

Outside, Dad, Mom and Phil argue about something. They've used the Voice Scrambler to make sure that I don't here what they're saying.

"Mom?" I ask. My voice cracked again and tears brimmed at my eyes. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" They turn to me and say don't worry about it. Tears pummel down my cheeks. "I have a right to know what's going on!" I screamed through my tears. They wouldn't tell me anything. The three people whom I had put all of my trust in had now betrayed me.

The door opened. In walked the InterPol, the International Police. Their raven black uniform and silver trimmings contrasted greatly with the white interior of our house. Their tinted sunglasses covered their eyes, and made them look more malicious and sadistic. I almost screamed.

"It's ok, ma'am," one said to me, "we're going to take you away from these criminals." He pointed at my three remaining family members.

"What are you talking about?" One of his henchmen was putting my family in Electro-Cuffs. "Mom, what's going on?" Mom didn't say anything. Dad didn't either. Phil was just as confused as I was. "Guys!"

"Ma'am, you're going to have to calm down," said a masked policeman.

"How do you expect me to calm down! Tell me what the hell is going on!" I screamed.

"It's obvious that these criminals have had a severe persuasion of your mind. Come on. You're going to be coming with us." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.

"What have you done to my family?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them. They will be tried in court, loose, and will go to jail."

"What did they do?"

"They TimeHopped. It's strictly forbidden. Has been since 2119, you should know that." I wanted to stop, to scream, to hit him, but nothing came from my tough shell. I was defenseless. If they had known about the Law, they could have avoided this.

I was practically dragged from the house and thrown inside a white shiny plastic pod. I noticed the streets for the first time. There was nothing. No sound. No one moving. There was no familiar hum of hovering devices. Lights. All gone. It was completely dark except for the light from the pod. I saw steel rods extend through the horizon and back. The pod itself was on a steel rod. I almost screamed. Something was terribly wrong. The cop shoved me into the pod, and I fell on the carpeted floor.

"Now, we're going to drop you off at your aunt's house, ok?" What? I didn't have any aunts. Mom and Dad were only children.

"Sir, I don't have any aunts."

"I was told to take a Pamela Diffy to a Serena Nickerson." I could hardly see outside the pod. "The Pod is programmed. It will take you to her level. You will stay there until you are 18. Then you will leave and pursue a career. Do you understand?" I nodded. "I have to take care of the criminals inside." He waved goodbye and jogged upstairs. He was gone. I stood up to run out of the strange thing when a door came out of nowhere and closed.

"Welcome to the Pod. My name is Carmen, and I will be escorting you to Serena Nickerson's Apartment Level Four in the Old San Francisco," said a metallic voice from an invisible set of speakers. I felt a click under me, and the pod began to move smoothly and rapidly down the steel rod. I backed up, trying to soak in the last four hours. I could only imagine what the police were doing to Mom, Dad, and Phil. And to think, I was getting ready to watch a marathon of "Behind the Music" on VH2.

When I backed up, something shot from the floor. I turned. It was a little chair, molded from the very wall. I ran my hand down it. "What is this stuff?" I wondered aloud. Without thinking, I sat down on the chair. It morphed under me to my thoughts! I was soon sitting in a light purple gelatin filled bag. It was so comfortable that I almost forgot my predicament.

The pod jolted to a stop. The invisible door opened, and the robotic voice told me to have a wonderful day and to watch my step. I looked down and shivered. I was up five stories. The pod had stopped at a flat wall with a dark door. It was impossible to see. A board with lights on it appeared from the underneath the door. I stepped back, and let it connect with the pod's base. Tentatively, I stepped out and walked to the door. It was immediately opened by a robot.

"Welcome, Pamela Diffy. My name is X24, but you can call me X. I will be escorting you to Mrs. Nickerson's flat. Will you join me?" The robot had two light bulbs for eyes and a slight slit for a mouth. The body was chrome and it looked like an old Mars Rover. It spoke with a high voice that made it somewhat cute. "Follow me!" It said. X rolled down the dark hallway. Its eyes lighted the path.

We stopped a door with the number 12 on it.

"Please state who you are and your business here," said a voice. I jumped.

"Don't be scared, Pamela. That's just the door." It turned to the door and said its name and business. "X24. Business: Pamela Diffy." The door hissed open, accepting X's response. X rolled into the room and called for my aunt. I followed it in. There were no lights on at all. It was freaky. Fear pulsed through my veins. Not only was I meeting a non-existent relative, I was in an alternate universe.

"X is that you?" said a small voice from the deep corners of the house.

"Yes Mrs. Nickerson! I am here with your niece, Pamela!" It squeaked to her. Then, my aunt walked out. I was face to face with my Aunt Serena, and it was a scary sight.

"Pamela! Is that you?" asked a woman about 25 years old. She had long brunette hair and blue eyes. I could only see this thanks to X's expandable legs, which made the light, go much further. "Pammy, you've grown so much since I've last seen you." 'Play along!' my mind thought.

"Yeah. I hit a growth spurt," I said. She laughed. It was a rich laugh…a real laugh. I felt like I had known her my whole life. She pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged back.

"Why on Earth did your parents and brother go to 2004? Don't they know the Law?"

"What?" I asked. Before we had left, going back in time was perfectly all right. In fact, it was as common as a high school senior's road trip.

"The Law! The Law! Pamela. The TimeHopping Law. You can't go back in time!"

"Why not?" I asked. Serena was becoming angrier by the second.

"Are you _stupid_? Because the Government said so, that's why."

"Is that any…?"

"Yes, that's a good reason! What's wrong with you Pim? Don't you know what they can do to your family? Why didn't you tell them to stop? You were normally the good child."

"But…but?" I asked, my lower lip quivering with the pressing tears behind my eyes.

"But what, Pim? But what?" I was defeated. I wanted to collapse on the couch, but I couldn't see it, therefore, I didn't. "Go to your room. X will show you were it is." She sounded exhausted. What was wrong with the time period I lived in? Where was I?


	4. Author's Note

Hey! What's up my readers?

This is Kai checking in with an… "Author's note." Oh yeah!

Most of you have probably already seen this coming, and I hate to tell you this, but I **am** going to have to stop this fic. I really had no idea where I was going with it. I just wanted to see the responses I would get for a non-Pheely fic that…you know…really made you think about the time paradox thing.

So I will now finally explain the time paradox.

In my fic, it was not just the Diffy family that created the "alternate" universe. It was all of the time traveling. Their changes were small, but eventually it built up to the point where time was no longer the way that they remembered it. Ever hear when watching a sci-fi movie where the people go back in time? Well, anyway, the further you go back in time, the more likely one little mistake could come back to haunt you—to say the least.

If anyone has anymore questions, feel free to give me a holler!

So, that's basically it. If you guys want to read like a "sort of ending" thingie without reading the rest, just give me a holler!

I'm out of here. I'm going to try my hand at a Harry Potter Fic. See you over there!

KAI


End file.
